


Suomi100 Tuntematon sotilas/Wuornoses watch a Finnish War Movie

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [10]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: English translation, Gen, Nathan's Trouble, Pre-Canon, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Wuornokset katsovat Tuntemattoman sotilaan (1955) vuonna 2007The Wuornoses watch the Finnish war film Tuntematon sotilas (Unknown Soldier) from 1955, on Finland's 90th independence day 2007. (Translation coming within the next few days)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finland turned 100 on Dec 6th, and I wanted to write some more Finnish American Nathan for that. I didn't end up having the time for that, or during the rest of 2017, but this is anyway.
> 
> First, the original in Finnish and soon an English translation.

Nathan tutkii tavaroitaan. Hän on asunut isänsä luona viime kuukaudet, tottuakseen Harmiinsa taas. Hän ei miettinyt kauheasti mitä otti mukaansa. Mutta tänä joulukuisena päivänä vuonna 2007, hänellä on tylsää. Joten hän tutkii taas leffa valikoimaansa. Hän huomaa harmaa kantisen DVD:n missä on tekstiä mikä ei ole englantia. Se herättää hänen uteliaisuutensa, joten hän ottaa sen esiin, nähdäkseen sen lähemmin. Tuntematon sotilas -Unknown Soldier. Nathan katsoo takakantta. Toiseen maailman sotaan liittyvä sotaleffa Suomesta englannin kielisillä tekstityksillä. Tehty 50-luvulla. Melkein kolme tuntia pitkä. Siinä menisi ilta ihan mukavasti. Hän miettii hetken mistä hän on sen oikein saanut. Varmaan joltain kirpparilta. Hän kohauttaa olkapäitään mietinnöilleen. Hänellä on se nyt ja hänellä on tylsää. Olisi mukava taas kuulla vähän suomea. 

Hän poistuu huoneestaan ja menee olohuoneeseen. Hän miettii minne Garland on taas laittanut DVD-soittimen. Koska hän ei käytä sitä melkein yhtään, vaikka se on saanut enemmän käyttöä Nathanin 'vierailun' ajan. Elokuvien katselu on helppoa, ei tarvitse miettiä sitä mitä hän ei tunne, miten hänen pitäisi suhtautua kaikkeen. Vaikka hän ei ole ihan vielä valmis asumaan yksin taas, joskus asuminen vanhempansa luona aikuisena on todella rasittavaa.

Hän löysi DVD-soittimen ja alkaa laittaa sitä valmiiksi. Garland tulee juuri kottin, kun hän on saanut kaiken valmiiksi ja elokuvan menu on valmiina. 

"Mitäs tämä on?" 

"Katson leffan. Suomalainen sotaleffa." 

"Taas? Ehkä sinun pitäisi tehdä jotain muuta tällä vapaa-ajallasi kuin vain katsoa leffoja."

Nathan mulkaisee Garlandia. "Minä tiedän mitä teen."

"Sinun ei pitäisi passivoitua tällä tavalla, Nathan. "

Nathan puree hampaitaan, "En ole passivoitumassa. Ei vain aina ole turvallista kävellä lumessa, kun ei tunne mitään. Esim. jalkojaan."

Garland vain yrmähtää, hyväksyen Nathanin sanat pitämättä niistä kuitenkaan.

"No, mitäs sinä tänään katsot?" 

Nathan nostaa DVD-kotelon näytille, "Suomalainen sotaleffa. En muista mistä olen löytänyt mutta vaikuttaa mielenkiintoiselta."

"Onko se suomeksi?"

"Joo, englantilaisilla teksteillä." 

"Turhaa hienostelua." 

"Tekstitykset? Kyllähän sä lukea osaat, ei siinä pitäisi olla mitään ongelmaa." Nathan virnistää. "Uskon, että on mielenkiintoista kuulla suomea." 

"Osaatko sinä sitä muka."

"En, mutta silti." 

Heidän puhuessaan Nathan on laittanut kaiken valmiiksi ja menee keittiöön viimeistelemään popkornit ja hakemaan juomaa. Kun hän palaa takaisin muutaman minuutin päästä (hänen piti odottaa, että popkornit ovat vähän jäähtyneet, jotta hän ei polttaisi suutaan), Garland on asettunut istumaan sohvalle.

Garland kohauttaa olkapäitään, "Voisihan sitä vähän tutustua omaan perintöön. Ja sota on aina kiinnostavaa."

Nathan hymyilee, laittaa popkornit pöydälle, antaa Garlandille oman oluensa ja menee hakemaan toisen itselleen. Palattuaan hän istuu lähemmäs keskustaa kuin yleensä, niin että väli hänen ja... hänen isänsä välillä ei ole niin pitkä. Hän laittaa DVD:n soimaan.

He katsovat leffaa melkein hiljaa, välillä nauraen ja eläytyen elokuvaan. Pitkästä aikaa Nathna tuntee yhteenkuuluvuutta isänsä kanssa. Se on mukavaa.

** 

Elokuvien katselusta ei tule heille tapaa, mutta välillä Nathan kuulee Garlandin käyttävän sitaattie Tuntemattomasta sotilaasta, ja se saa hänet aina muistamaan tuon joulukuisen päivän. Ei heillä aina kamalaa ollut.


	2. Nathan and Garland watch a Finnish War Movie (Suomi100)

Nathan is going through his things. He has been living with his father the past few most, because he is still adjusting to his condition (his Trouble). He really didn't think much about the stuff he took with him. But on this December day in 2007, he's bored. So he is once again going through his movie collection. He notices a grey clored DVD cover that has text that isn't in English. It makes him curious, so he picks it up to check it out better. Tuntematon sotilas-Unknown soldier. Nathan looks at the back cover. It's a WWII movie from Finland with English subtitles. Made in the 1950s and almost 3 hours long. That would make the evening go nicely. He briefly wonders where he might have gotten it, probably from some fleamarket. He shrugs at his thoughts, he has it now and he is bored. And it would be nice to hear some Finnish again.

He leaves his room and goes to the living room. He's wondering where Garland has put the DVD-player again. He hardly ever uses it, although it has gotten more use during Nathan's 'visit'. It's easy to watch movies, without having to think about what he isn't feeling, how he should feel about things. He's not ready to live alone again quite yet, sometimes living with your parent as an adult can be really exhausting.

He found the DVD-player and is setting it up again. Garland comes home just when he has gotten everything done and the movie's menu screen is up.

"What's this?"

"I'm watching a movie. A Finnish war film."

"Again? Maybe you should do something besides watch movies during your free time.

Nathan glares at Garland. "I know what I'm doing."

"You shouldn't become passive like this, Nathan."

Nathan grits his teeth. "I'm not becoming passive. It's just not always safe for me to walk in the snow since I can't feel anything. Like my feet.

Garland just grunts, accepting Nathan's words without liking them.

"So, what are you watching today?"

Nathan lifts up the DVD cover. "Finnish war movie. I don't remember where I got it, but it seems interesting."

"It's in Finnish?"

"Yeah, with English subtitles."

"That's too fancy."

"Subtitles? You can read, it shouldn't be a problem." Nathan grins. "I think it will be interesting to hear some Finnish."

"Oh, so you speak it, then?"

"No, but still."

As they have been talking Nathan has finished setting everything up and goes to the kitchen to get the popcorn and something to drink. When he comes back in a few minutes (he had to wait for the popcorn cool down so that he won't burn his mouth), Garland has settled on the couch.

Garland shrugs, "It could be nice to get to know my heritage. And war is always interesting."

Nathan smiles, puts the popcorn on the table, give Garland his beer and goes back to the kitchen to get a new one. When he gets back, he sits nearer to the center of the couch than usual, so that the distance between him and... his father is not that much. He starts the DVD.

He watch the movie almost completely quietly, occasionally laughing and living with the movie. For the first time in a long time Nathan feels connected to his father. It's nice.

** 

Watching movies doesn't become a habit between them, but sometimes Nathan hears Garland use a quote from Tuntematon sotilas and it always makes him remember that day in December. It wasn't always bad between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Voin tunnustaa, että olen kahtena vuotena pitänyt telkkarin aiku TS1955 aikana. Tänä vuonna semi-katsoin myös '85 version. Kirjastakin luin vaan 3/5.
> 
> I'm confessing here that I've semi-watched Unknown Soldier (1955) twice but can't really say I've seen it. I also semi-watched the '85 version this year. I've also only read 3/5 of the book .


End file.
